


Sex all night (and day) long

by QiuChengworld



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QiuChengworld/pseuds/QiuChengworld
Summary: The room was completely dark. Cheng's eyes were still not used to it, although he often worked at night, but in that case the situation was different. His sight was further impeded by a black bandage that Qiu - his master, as well as his husband - had used to bandage him. The room looked cold and in fact, he, who was completely naked, had goose bumps. It was evening: they had just returned from work, ahead of schedule, and both needed to relax.Even though he was the boss at work and Qiu was therefore under his orders, when they were alone the situation changed dramatically. Only his master knew that side of himself and Cheng didn't mind at all leaving the reins to him. Qiu really knew how to do it by taking him to the limit, punishing him, playing as he liked and Cheng... Cheng trusted him blindly, letting him do it.





	Sex all night (and day) long

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a collection with - in the end - 58 Smut chapters about QiuCheng. The seme will mostly be Qiu, I started writing him as seme and I totally love it!. 
> 
> You can find the 58 prompts here: https://allyourfckingfantasieslove.tumblr.com/post/180583892356/smut-prompt-list and for this one-shot I used the prompt: 
> 
>  
> 
> **46\. “You’re not allowed to cum without my permission.”**

The room was completely dark. Cheng's eyes were still not used to it, although he often worked at night, but in that case the situation was different. His sight was further impeded by a black bandage that Qiu - his master, as well as his husband - had used to bandage him. The room looked cold and in fact, he, who was completely naked, had goose bumps. It was evening: they had just returned from work, ahead of schedule, and both needed to relax.

Even though he was the boss at work and Qiu was therefore under his orders, when they were alone the situation changed dramatically. Only his master knew that side of himself and Cheng didn't mind at all leaving the reins to him. Qiu really knew how to do it by taking him to the limit, punishing him, playing as he liked and Cheng... Cheng trusted him blindly, letting him do it.

He knew that Qiu was preparing for what he was going to do to him, and something between his legs was already soaring upwards at the mere thought. In those moments he felt really lucky: all the caresses, the erotic games were just for the two of them. To think that, if they had never met, he could have done such things to other people… it gave him a tiring motion.

All that atmosphere made him feel like he was on his toes, but in the end the longed-for wait was broken when he clearly heard the door to the room being opened. He was already aware that the only person to be crossing the threshold could not be other than his Master: the maids had already been sent away as soon as they returned home, so there were only the two of them in the large villa.

In the room the sound of the light switch spread and the room became immediately clear, but the sight of the black haired remained dark. Before being left that way, his eyes had been blindfolded, ropes placed on his body to form a complicated weave, but his prominent muscles stood out well. The muscles of his body stretched and made him move towards the source of the noise that now resonated in there. They seemed well thought out - as if Qiu had tried over and over again a walk to make him tremble more - and they rang out cadenced on the tiles of the most precious marble he had been able to find.  It took what turned out to be an eternity for Cheng before the steps stopped. The albino's breath caressed him slowly even though he didn't speak. His inquiring gaze wandered over his husband's entire body, but completely deprived him of any touch.

The strings were in place, just as he had put them on, before leaving the room, so Cheng had not tried to get rid of them, nor had he moved from that position.

"Here you managed to be good, huh?"

Those words were spoken a few inches from Cheng's lips. The body of the black haired stretched out towards him, looking spasmodically for even a slight touch, but it didn't happen. A slight lament full of frustration escaped from his lips and the albino just grinned. In that case he had to win his attention, it wouldn't have been so easy to find relief.

"Someone is eager for some touch? Yet at work today you were so mean to me, that now you'll pay the price.”

Qiu's slow breath was now on Cheng's neck. He couldn't see him, but he was sure that the man in front of him had his eyes wide open. Cheng knew how much he liked to tease him or take revenge after working days and he... he let him do it because, from the first time he had allowed him to be the top in such things, he always liked to let him direct the games.

The albino's gaze lingered in the middle of the other's legs, where his penis stood out in all its majesty.

"How long have you been in this condition? Have you, by chance, been excited just thinking about what awaits you?"  He took it in one of his mighty hands, snatching from Cheng a wheeze of surprise and slight pain, as he was holding it with some force.

"For a few... minutes." Cheng fumbled, winning the desire to try to move. Even if the grip hurt a bit, at least he was touching him. He didn't answer the second question, because the answer was obvious, but that didn't make Qiu very happy. 

"I think I asked you another question. And how should you call me when we're alone like right now?” His tone was more severe and irritated than he intended, but he had to get him in line.

"I got excited just before Master entered the room. Just the idea of what could be done to me excited me like that, Master." He wanted to see his expression, but the bandage was still in place and the ropes prevented him from moving his arms.

"Now we're talking. You can't just forget these things, you know that.”

The grip on Cheng's cock was released and Qiu moved behind him, observing the anal plug he had put on him for the previous wait. It was made of the best material anyone could think of, a must for a man like Cheng. He didn't even remember where he had it coming from anymore, but it really cost a lot. With all the money Cheng had, it hadn't been a problem at all to afford it and the other man had appreciated it very much.

The sound of the zipper of the trousers coming down made him hope that something would finally happen, but it wasn't like that. Shortly afterwards it was followed by the one of the belt, which ended up in Qiu's hands, while he let his pants down to the ground. He kept the boxers on, as did the black jersey. With the belt he hit his hand a couple of times, so Cheng could taste what would happen soon. Cheng just swallowed, but said nothing: he didn't want to ask for mercy, he wanted Qiu to do it, even if not too strong. He felt the weight of the belt on his right shoulder, but it was not a blow. Qiu first of all wanted to remove the anal plug, or in case he hit it badly, he could do serious damage to Cheng. He wanted it to be a pleasure for Cheng, not a torture. Her hands went to caress his husband's firm buttocks, giving him some light spanking, before going to get the base that was coming out of the rectum of the black haired.

She began to move it circularly, pulling it towards himself too, after he had his partner bent forward. That way it would have been more comfortable and quicker to pull it out, instead of inflicting a slow torture.

In Cheng were many emotions: excitement, relief in feeling the caresses to the buttocks, a sense of emptiness as Qiu took off the anal plug that had filled it until just before. He knew what was waiting for him in a few minutes and could not deny how much he liked it when Qiu's hands, the belt, or the whip, ended up giving his butt a bright red color. It still seemed strange to him to have rediscovered himself so passive, but it gave such strong emotions that he had appreciated it from the beginning. He felt too full of responsibility at work and, for this reason, he needed Qiu to take the reins in his private life. Cheng's breathing became shorter and shorter: that was a small torture that seemed eternal to him. The movement that was set to the plug was stimulating him too much.

When he finally heard it come out with a slight plop, a sense of emptiness caught him. He knew he wasn't going to be filled anytime soon, but he didn't complain about it. He heard his companion's footsteps move away from him, probably to place the plug on some surface, before they returned up to a few feet from him. Qiu's firm grip was held around one of his arms, so he advanced forward, until he touched the smooth surface of his desk with his bare skin. He carefully lowered his cheek to the point of resting it on top of it, while his backside was positioned well, so as to be clearly visible to his master. He felt observed for more than a few fractions, but then his attention shifted to the belt that, at that precise moment, had begun to touch his skin.

"Please Master, punish me. I behaved badly today and deserve everything you have in mind." Those words were pronounced automatically, knowing that Qiu was demanding them.

"Mmm, good, but..." The feeling of the belt touching Cheng's buttocks disappeared the moment Qiu pulled it away to prepare to hit him. "You need to use a more convincing tone next time."

He had the air beaten up, then he had it beat down with moderate force on poor Cheng's buttocks. The black haired had closed his eyes waiting for the hit that would follow those words and he didn't move at all when he felt the pain. He knew that it was only the beginning, the taste of the boars that would come afterwards. He passed his free hand between his thighs and reached the tip of his sex, which was still dry. He smiled and bent over him, whispering an order to his ear.

"You are not allowed to come, unless you pray to me to do so, so be good, or the punishment will be worse.”

Only by that slight touch was he sure that Cheng was almost close to the limit, but he had to control himself.

"All right, Master."

That threat didn't scare him, rather he wondered if he could. That situation always excited him a lot and at that moment he was even more excited than before. His voice, however, had not wavered and he would have tried with all his heart.

He felt the weight of his master take off, the hand that until just before was at the tip of his cock moved away and, in a completely unexpected way, almost immediately came another hit with the belt. There was a jolt in Cheng's body, mostly dictated by the sudden pain, than the desire to escape from that torment. They were only at the second hit, but at least ten more would have followed, if not more.The hits resounded loudly in that closed room: Qiu had taken care to close the door as soon as he entered. As he went on, Cheng began to feel his buttocks burning and Qiu didn't seem to have any pity. He managed to count twenty before they stopped: Qiu was now satisfied and, taking him by the ropes that passed over his back, he pulled him up, inspecting him with his free hand. A caress was given to the back, which made Cheng moan and shiver, and one in the middle of his legs, to his cock. Despite everything, he had managed to obey him and felt nothing suspicious. The other's body was a bundle of nerves, stretched like a string of violins, as if he was afraid of what was waiting for him. But there were no evil intentions and, on the contrary, he wanted to give him a moment of respite. 

He took him to a part of the wall completely free from any object and kissed him with passion: even if he liked to be so bad, at the same time he knew how to be sweet if he wanted to. He went to feel the body of the other: the nipples were already turgid and, as soon as he touched them, Cheng missed a moan of pleasure. Their lips split and Cheng could hear Qiu's lips on his neck, go down to his shoulders and then slowly to his nipples. Cheng was already literally on his toes: his body was constantly shaken by the thrills of pleasure, but he still didn't want to implore him. A much stronger moan than the others left his lips, while Qiu's tongue played with one of his nipples. He didn't know what his real intentions were: to take him to the limit and stop at the most beautiful time? To be quickly convinced to let him come? Make him go crazy? Given how he began to suck his swollen nipple, it seemed to him that he wanted to make him go crazy or that he wanted to try and make him break his promise.  

"Ngh... Master..."

That word, Master, was music to Qiu's ears. He liked it a lot as it came out of his lips, with that tone betraying the excitement he felt, or simply showing his dedication or even his need to call him that.

He left his nipple in peace and went on to leave a warm trail of saliva, extremely slowly, until he reached the pubis. He forced him to widen his legs a bit, so that he could go and leave a few bites on his thighs. Even though there was Qiu between Cheng and the wall, the black haired found himself forced to lean his forehead against the wall, looking down on his husband.

Qiu grinned and went to suck his testicles as soon as he could, while with one hand he started to play with his rod. He was really doing it on purpose in treating him like that, but he liked to hear his voice, his moans. Moans that Cheng didn't try to hold back at all and he couldn't even hold back at all.

When Cheng formed an "S" with his tongue all along his pole, he arched his back, moaning more for pleasure. He couldn't really stand it any longer, so he wouldn't have come much further.

"M... master, please, let me... ngh... come."

He just bit his lip, realizing that he had made a mistake in formulating the request. Qiu in response stopped licking his dick.

"We're not there. The magic formula is, please Master, can I come? Anyway, not yet. First for the wrong question, second because it's still early.”

He didn't add anything else, returning to kneel in front of his member. This time he took it in his mouth and for Cheng it was the apotheosis: he was warm around his sex as he moved slowly along the whole length. Cheng's eyes closed, even though the bandage already prevented him from seeing and this amplified what he felt. He closed his hands with his fist, looking for a moment of breathing between the moans.

"P-please Master. Can I come?

He miraculously managed not to interrupt the whole sentence, but Qiu didn't answer: he increased the rate at which he was giving him a blowjob. Cheng, from his previous experiences with him, knew well that this was a silent yes and that the albino would swallow it up. It didn't take long for Cheng to end up pouring his semen into his hot mouth while he was shaken by a strong orgasm. His legs trembled because of the intensity of what he had just experienced, but Qiu with his mighty hands kept him standing until he could get up in turn. He swallowed when he found himself face to face with Cheng, making a bit of a sexy move. But now that Cheng was okay, he also needed some relief, but he had to first get his husband back  in the room, who at that time could not even stand up. Given Cheng's condition, Qiu decided to take him in his arms and take him to his room: there he could prepare him on the bed and then fuck him well, as both liked very much. Cheng did not dare to raise any objections and in the end he stood between the linen sheets. He had recovered and his butt hurt slightly when in contact with the fabric, but he kept everything to himself. 

Qiu had placed him as close as possible to the edge of the bed and opened his legs well, thus caressing his buttocks. They still appeared red, warm to the touch and still had to hurt him, not much but sure. He left there a few kisses on the reddest spots compared to the others, as if to alleviate the sweet pain he had inflicted on him. His tongue began to play around his anus: he didn't want to use lubricant, he would prepare it by licking it well, a practice that the other loved. The circles the tongue made around his anus relaxed his muscles more and more, even though the anal plug had already done its job. But he knew his chicken very well, sub, whatever, and he knew very well how much he loved those preliminaries. He was a Master attentive to the needs of his sub, there was no doubt about that. One hand went to massage the member, while he penetrated him with his tongue. This time he wouldn't allow him to come: he wanted it ready for later, when they would have wild sex. They had been doing it for years now and every day it turned out to be more intense than the previous one, often they also found themselves experimenting with new things. The albino was always careful that they were pleasant for the other but, above all, that they were not dangerous. Given the position, the whole set of emotions that were manifesting on Cheng's face was being lost. The black haired strangely was not impassive as usual, but the moans he let slip from his lips were eloquent. That preparation, perhaps strong from the orgasm from before, was making him very sensitive, but he resisted.

"Master... can we... fuck?" 

Qiu was surprised to hear those words: he would expect to hear him ask if he could come, not that. Qiu in response took himself out of that position and brought two fingers to Cheng's mouth. 

"Fill them well with saliva, which they have to play a little in your rectum and only then can we fuck."

Cheng immediately obeyed, without daring to object: he took his two fingers in his mouth, passing around and in the middle his tongue, so as to be able to lubricate them well with saliva. He moved his head as if he wanted to get his mouth fucked by them, while Qiu kissed his cheek, chewed it slowly, letting Cheng finish. All that might seem like a perverse game, but they both liked their relationship that way and maybe it wouldn't be the same with other people. 

He heard him whispering that he had finished and then gently took off his fingers, kissing him with impetuosity, while with his fingers he went to his rectum and penetrated it without any problems. He was pretty ready by now, that wasn't necessary, but he always wanted to be sure. He had to remove his fingers, as he wanted to change the position of the strings so that he could cuff him to the bed. The sound of disappointment that spread from Cheng's lips made him realize that he needed to be stimulated in some way, while he was working to prepare him as he preferred. He stood up and reached the bedside table, from which he took out a vibrator: that would keep him good for that little amount of time. 

"Ooh ooh ooh, what impatient sub that we have here, huh?"

Those words Qiu told him while he just licked the tip. He did it sensually, just before inserting the vibrator into his sub's rectum. He put the vibration to the maximum and looked at him with a satisfied grin. 

"This will keep you a little busy while I prepare you for sex. So I don't like you at all." 

Cheng jerked at the vibration so loud and sudden, but he let go of the moans of pleasure, while he let Qiu momentarily free him of the strings. He let himself be monopolized freely, moving his buttocks a bit as if he wanted to feel the vibration better, even if at that moment he only wanted Qiu in himself. The strings now intertwined on his chest forming diamonds, intertwined at the height of the pubis and between his buttocks, but without touching his sex or testicles. On his back he returned to form rhombuses, and then wrapped himself around his wrists. He was taken by weight and brought to the height of the litter box, where he was forced to take it in his hands. He heard metal around both wrists and finally the sound of handcuffs closing around them and then around the headboard. He just chucked: now the games were getting interesting. He couldn't wait for Qiu to decide to fuck him. The albino did not take long to satisfy his desire: he took the end of the vibrator and took it off with a certain vehemence, while he was going to kiss Cheng. Even if he did not see his eyes, he could understand from his behavior, from how his body was stretched, from how it stiffened, all the expectation and a slight concern that permeated the other. Qiu stuck for a few moments, stroking only his nipples with his fingers. 

"Master... please..."

The black haired carried his legs around his waist: it didn't matter what would happen, whether it would hurt him or not. He wanted to feel it so much within himself that he would be willing to impale himself alone on his member even if it would lead to punishment. He was sure that albino was grinning, he knew him very well; with the tip of the member he began to caress his rectum, but then penetrated it at once, with a strong blow of the kidneys.

He had entered very quickly, he had not found any resistance - it would have been strange for him, given how much he had prepared him between one thing and another - and indeed, Cheng had shown himself to be very warm and welcoming. He literally went crazy when he was like that. 

"You're gonna drive me crazy sooner or later, you know that?"

Cheng would have liked to respond to that provocation, since it was HIM who made him crazy, but he could not give voice to his thoughts as he would have liked to. Qiu had started to move in him after a few fractions of a second, but that wasn't all: while he was giving more or less vigorous thrusts, he also began to suck his erect sex. It was something they had never done before, and with the combination of not seeing anything, the other senses were more developed.

Yet he liked all that, not having the power, not being able to do anything without the consent of his Master. It was hard for him to think about something else, his mind was clouded by what they were doing at that moment, those really strong emotions that kept shaking his body. He fumbled when his mouth moved away from his member, but was replaced by a finger that kept teasing him.

"Don't be afraid to come when you're at the limit without asking me. From this moment on you can do it as many times as you want."

It was true that he liked it when he begged him, but he didn't want to have to stop every time to announce that yes, he could come. The mouth soon returned around Cheng's upright member, as the thrusts increased in strength. He didn't get angry when he heard the mouth piens of Cheng's seed and even... swallowed a little of it, before kissing him and letting him taste his own forbidden fruit. For Qiu it was good, since it was the fruit of his only sub and that sub...

"-Cate..."

Qiu blinked at that half-word: did he really want him to try to suffocate him? How perverted could he be? "I don't think I heard it right, what would you like?" He stroked a cheek with his hand, waiting for him to rephrase the sentence.

"Please Master, suffocate me."

Then he felt his heart beating fast: did he really want to try it out? Some time before he had begged him not to try to do similar things and now... now he had changed his mind. Qiu slapped him a little bit, without really hurting him, but there was a grin on his face.

"Until some time ago you didn't want to try it, but now you come and ask me. You didn't watch any porn videos about it, did you?" At that moment the bandage that the other had on his eyes bothered him: he wanted to see in his face the expression of Cheng, how guilty he felt for what he had done. Already his sub's shudder as soon as he released the bandage, made him realize that he felt guilty.

"I... looked at a couple of them, Master. But... it was just because you seemed a little upset when I begged you not to do something like that last time and... I wanted to be informed and then decide." Cheng didn't dare to look him in the face at that moment: he made a mistake that time, he admitted, but it was a sudden request.

"..." At first, Qiu said nothing: various thoughts swirled around in his head. Since when had Cheng stopped trusting him or the practices they were doing? "Have I ever done... anything that you have lost faith in what we do?" He asked as he hit him with several well-settled thrusts, making him moan with pleasure rather than pain.

"No, Master, just that... Ah!... that practice seemed dangerous to me, although I know that you are always careful in everything we do.” The black haired covered his eyes with an arm: maybe he was wrong to say all that, since now the albino seemed wounded and angry.

"Fine... I'll grant your wish."

Even if he felt a little hurt, he was happy that his sub wanted to try that thing. It wasn't that important that he only decided after watching some videos. 

Maybe, if he found something new to propose to him, he could have gotten some videos and watched them with him before the intercourse. He barely shook his head and put his hands on the blankets, starting to move quickly in him. Cheng's expression made him look more like an aphrodisiac: free from pleasure, not at all serious, but only the very rare one he addressed only to him, luxurious, enjoyable. He raised his back a bit from the mattress, bringing his legs towards his chest, so that he could penetrate him deeper. It was at that moment that he brought a hand to his neck, barely tightening the grip: the husband could not free himself, but Qiu would stop immediately if he saw him suffering or if he said the word they had established to stop those games.

The thrusts increased in strength and speed, as the climax raised. With his free hand he massaged his dick, making him reach an orgasm in a short time: he saw him arching his back, releasing a long moan of pleasure despite his short breath and Qiu had not even remotely finished. He would surely have many more before the end of the intercourse. Although he had handcuffed him to the headboard of the bed, Qiu turned his body around a bit, carrying one of his legs on his shoulders, while kissing him with passion. In that position he could better hit his weak spot and the moans coming out of his lips gave a perfect idea of how much he was enjoying it. 

"M-master..."

Qiu didn't want to hear anything, so he kissed him again, loosening the grip on his neck. He wasn't strong, he didn't hold him, he kept it constant, but if he didn't feel comfortable, he wouldn't have made a fuss.

He only let him go completely when he brought him back to the position he had been in before. He wanted them to come together this time, and it wasn't long now. He took his member back into his mouth and, as he settled well-calibrated pushes, he began to suck and lick it with his tongue.

He got completely stuck in him when he couldn't hold back anymore: his hot seed filled Cheng, while his husband's filled his mouth shortly after. He didn't remember ever having an orgasm like that: it was really very intense. He took off slowly from him as soon as he stopped ejaculating: he must had come a long way because he noticed some semen coming out of his rectum. Instead, he swallowed his own and cleaned the cock with his tongue, finally removing his handcuffs and ropes.

"I don't know what it was, but today it was more intense than the other times." Cheng snuggled to his chest as Qiu laied down next to him. He felt really satisfied and exhausted, to tell the truth. "I really liked it a lot. Master."

"I liked it very much too. I agree that it was more intense. Thank you for putting up with this." He passed a hand through her man's short hair, smiling.

"I like the way we do it, leaving you the power. You don't have to thank me, I have to."

Qiu just laughed and came back to kiss him with impetuosity, caressing his muscular chest. Both of them felt happy to be husbands: with others, it wouldn't have been possible. That was certainly not the only time they did it that evening, only a little less fiery than before. In the end they fell asleep hugging each other, completely naked and, above all, satisfied and satisfied with all the sex they had had that night. The next day they would both work and Qiu had some games in mind for Cheng: this time no strings, or under Cheng's tight clothes would be seen, a vibrator anyway in his rectum, which he would have fun increasing the intensity of at will and a urethral probe, which would put him only later.

The next day the alarm clock rang early as usual for Qiu, who went on his morning run, returning to his room to change just as Cheng had just finished taking a quick shower.

The water still formed droplets on his abs, which descended on that perfect body, leaving obvious wet trails. Qiu barely swallowed, looking away: he didn't want to have sex already, even though the prospect was tempting.

"I'll take a quick shower too, wait for me before you get dressed, because I have something for you." He saw Cheng looking at him in amazement, but from his lips came out only one: "Okay Master."

He did as he had just told him: he went to the bathroom and locked himself in it, breathing deeply. He hadn't expected to find him in those conditions and it had already come to him hard at first sight. He took off his clothes slowly, after having opened the water and as soon as he took off the boxers he found himself with the member half erect in his hands. He quickly masturbated, finally coming on the shower tiles, which he then cleaned as soon as he finished washing himself. He put a towel around his waist and went back to his room. Cheng had done as Qiu had told him: he hadn't dressed and had just sat on the bed, waiting for his husband. A few drops were still present on her muscles, but Qiu tried to focus on what she wanted to do. She reached a box and removed a vibrator, urethral probe and lubricant from it. They didn't have time for foreplay, so he wanted to use the gel.

"Lie down with your chest on the mattress and show me your buttocks." 

Cheng said nothing, but obeyed the orders: he had seen what Qiu had taken from the box and it already excited him, even if that meant he had to keep them at work. His hands shook with their fists on the sheets as soon as he heard his tongue lapping the outside of his rectum; he was already getting excited and it wasn't a good thing. His eyes were closed as Qiu poured lubricant on the vibrator, finally leading him to his entrance, which was waiting for nothing else. He felt it penetrate slowly, with a certain amount of attention, but it was not an annoying feeling: he knew, however, that it would not end there, that it would becoming activated sooner or later. 

"You did well, now you can get dressed. I think about the rest in the office."

He gave him a small hit on a buttock, starting to get dressed: he had to put the urethral probe on later, or the vibrator would mess up, so he would take it with him, along with the lubricant. The vibrator didn't come out of his rectum too much, he had chosen it so knowingly, so no one would notice anything. Cheng also dressed, elegantly as usual, and luckily you couldn't really see anything. He had nothing special planned for that day: no meeting with Mr. Jian, no special missions that would require him outside his office, the most important thing he had to do was to be at some person's extortion. They got into Qiu's off-road vehicle and the albino had fun activating the vibration, even if it was at a minimum. He looked at him with a slight sneer as Cheng fastened his belt, hiding his discomfort. If he did so, he risked getting him to work with a swelling between his legs and he wouldn't look good that way. The vibration, however, was at a minimum, so it didn't stimulate much and he seriously hoped that Qiu wouldn't think of increasing it during the trip. The black haired's gaze moved between the road and his pants, too anxious that he might see something. It took them barely ten minutes to get to work, and only once after parking the off-road vehicle did Qiu momentarily turn off the vibrator.

"Stop worrying: you can't see anything. Come on." 

They both got out of the car and entered the building together. Three hours passed before Qiu reactivated the vibrator without warning, which caused Cheng, who was fortunately alone in his office at the time, to shudder. It still took half an hour, with the vibrator increasing or decreasing in movement, before Qiu deigned to go to him. He said nothing, he just locked the door behind him, grinning amusedly. No one would bother them for a while, unless Mr. Jian showed up in person, or unless their own boss called Cheng. Qiu passed the fine wood desk and turned the chair over on wheels, so that Cheng would look at him. There was now a clear swelling in his pants, but he wasn't wet. He had been in those conditions for half an hour, how could he be dry? He approached him and raised his chin, caressing his pants' horse with his other hand. At that moment he was again the Master, since they were alone and caressed his lips with making lascivious. 

"Now that everything is quiet, I would say that we can let ourselves go. We'll only be disturbed if Mr. Jian is coming to talk to you."

He decided to leave his erection alone and began to strip him of the white shirt he was wearing. He squatted, after placing his shirt behind his chair, and tinkered with the zipper and buttons. The trousers, along with the boxers, soon ended up on the ground, with the help of his husband, who had temporarily stood up. He licked his lips: he was looking forward to what would happen shortly afterwards. With delicate movements, in strong contrast with his character, he took the vibrator out of his rectum, making Cheng arch his back, with shivers of pleasure that shaken his spine. Resting his hand on his shoulder, he sat him down again and took the probe in his hand, as well as the gel. It was gel in sachets, so no one noticed anything or suspected anything. He knelt down again in front of Cheng and lubricated the probe, observing his husband's expression from time to time: he didn't seem to be afraid, more than anything, perhaps he already imagined the annoyance that he would have had in his face.

As soon as he was convinced that he had lubricated it enough, he put away the sachet and took the member with one hand, while with the other hand he began to insert the probe, about ten centimeters long and composed of several balls, always checking both the expression of the Moor and the way the probe entered. Now they could, definitively, open the dances.

"Are you all right? Except for the annoyance caused by the probe." He wanted me to let him know if it hurt or not. With certain things you couldn't joke about it.

"It's okay, don't worry. I don't feel bad, just strong excitement, which must then be satisfied." To convince him more that he could rest easy, he kissed him with passion, since his face was not far from his.

"These words really please me."

He felt relieved by them. He returned the kiss: with his tongue he began to lick his own, sometimes he ended up sucking it. The dance they did was very beautiful: it was very hasty, but at the same time kind and rough at the same time. There were constant changes in who kissed who, while Cheng's hands were traveling on Qiu's chest. Long and intense kisses alternated with simple impetuous kisses, their lips could not avoid to look for a riot even of slight bites that excited both men. Cheng came back down from the chair and stood in front of him: his hands from his chest went down to the black pants that the other one was wearing and they started to tinker with the belt. Unbuttoning and then lowering them took very little time: instead of them the white boxers signed Emporio Armani, with the silhouette of its member already erected, appeared. He also lowered those and looked up at her husband, smiling.

"It's not just me who's already excited, huh?"

He asked with a certain malice. Only after that question did he take his erection in his warm mouth: Qiu's black jersey tickled his forehead, and his hands went to massage the testicles of his Master. Qiu's breath had meanwhile begun to become heavy, almost tiring: his sub's hot mouth was engulfing him well and his tongue was doing a great job along the pole. Deciding that it was better to take off his shirt, he did so with fluid movements, while Cheng did the same with the shirt he wore, thus remaining both bare-breasted.

Qiu brought his hand to Cheng's nape giving him the rhythm he wanted: he had teased him well, now it was time for him to get busy. The black haired tried to look him right in the eye at that moment, with the expression free from excitement. The dick almost hurt him since he was becoming erect, but he could not come: it was precisely for what was needed that probe that Qiu had put him. He tried to bring his hand to sex, but Qiu immediately blocked it with one of his own. He moved Cheng's face away, slapping him on the cheek, then just shaking his hand around his neck and approaching his face with a threatening gesture.

"I have not given you permission to touch you, not to take such initiatives."

He could consider himself a sadist, but he wanted a good sub, not that he did what he wanted. He only let him go after he bit his lower lip, but bent down to get his husband's tie and tied his hands behind his back with it. He could have gotten rid of it easily, but he had nothing else within his grasp with which to do so. He did not give him an order, but his gaze was more than satisfactory in making him understand what he wanted from him.

Only then did he straightened himself out, take the nape of his neck again and he immediately welcomed his member into his mouth, letting himself be dictated by the rhythm, which alternated between fast and slow, as if Qiu wanted to teach a lesson to himself and to him. Every time Cheng barely moved away from his sex to breathe a moment, or because he himself did, his sex now came out of his mouth completely full of saliva.

They continued this way until Qiu felt at the height, but that time he didn't want to come into his mouth. He slapped Cheng a little, biting his earlobe, just panting at his ear. Cheng was doing nothing, yet he was still so attractive and provocative that he deserved nothing but punishment, but not that time. It was only when he moved away from him that he began to move his hands over his erection, which was directed at his face. Cheng opened his mouth waiting for the jets that soon came out, but that went to rest on his hair and cheeks.

Qiu stopped to observe him for several moments: damn it, now he was even more provocative, without even knowing it.

He took him by the arm and lifted him up with his help, then pushed him onto his desk. Luckily, nothing fell to the ground, but he still went to move the bulkiest things, finally returning to him. 

He took him by the hips and brought him with his back to the edge of the desk and carried his legs towards his chest, thus exposing his buttocks and his rectum well. With his right hand he stroked his thighs and moved it until it reached his member. He felt him tremble under his touches, even when he barely touched the tip of the member, in fact he saw him arching his back, moaning loudly. He had become super sensitive at that moment, he was obvious and pleased. His free hand led it to his mouth, so that he licked his fingers, as he began to penetrate his rectum with his tongue. His fingers were vehemently sucked, not even if they were his member. That action also prevented moans from being heard too much, but his body did not betray him and it was clear that he could not stand it anymore.

"Master... may-"

He couldn't finish the question, because knocks at the door made him jerk: who was it? Qiu took his fingers out of his mouth and stood up, watching his husband sit on his desk.

"I'm busy, is it urgent?" Cheng asked without going to open. Qiu decided that it was better to take off his urethral probe and did so, after taking a handkerchief, by having Cheng bite his lip. His seed only went to dirty the paper handkerchief and only then did Qiu pass his things to him.

"Chief, Mr. Jian will be here in about ten minutes to talk to you. I'm sorry to have disturbed you, but it seemed appropriate to tell you.” The man waited for some order after his words.

"As soon as he arrives, let me know and accompany him here, thank you."

He received no answer, except for the steps of the man who moved away from there and only then he let himself go to a sigh of relief. He dressed quickly and furiously, while Qiu had already done so and looked at him a bit badly, but said nothing. He put himself in his best place, helped by his husband, who finally kissed him. The black haired, on the other hand, kissed him back, but soon after he left to clean his face, hide the vibrator... everything had to be in perfect order, nothing had to be out of place. When he finished, he looked around: Qiu seemed to have disappeared, yet he had not heard the door open. He sighed at Cheng, but didn't have time to look for albino, because the first voice announced that Mr. Jian had arrived. He had just made it in time, what luck. He opened the door and let his boss in, making him sit on the chair in front of the desk and only afterwards, he sat down in turn.

"I came here in person to talk about the case... "

Cheng didn't even have time to ask him if he didn't want something to drink, and the boss immediately began to explain everything. Cheng listened to him without a word, while he heard his thighs rise slowly, but then stopped at the height of the package. Cheng gulped to the bottom, listening carefully to the speech of his interlocutor. That was still nothing: they were simple caresses that didn't give him many reactions, but why had he jumped into the head of doing certain things at that moment? Just while he was talking to Mr. Jian...

He opened a drawer to get out documents and met Qiu's grin: it was malevolent, Cheng knew he would not stop there, but hoped not to arouse suspicion.

Qiu's hand began to move on his flap, especially on his resting member, even though he hadn't cum long before. Those touches already awakened his member, but Cheng didn't bother and, on the contrary, he kept taking notes and answering his boss's questions in complete tranquility. It was in one of those moments that Qiu, trying not to make noise, lowered the zip of his pants, moving even the boxers, to bring out his sex. He moved his hands around the pole, occasionally licking the tip of it, but then began to pass his tongue along the entire pole. He saw and felt Cheng's body stiffen, while he didn't listen at all to what the other two mafia men were talking about. Taking advantage of having to look at the documents, he met Qiu's gaze again: he silently asked him for mercy, but it was obvious that he would not have any, not even a little. The only thing he could hope for at that point was that the discussion would end soon, or he would not be able to avoid being discovered.

Mr. Jian passed him more paperwork he had to check, but he found it hard to concentrate with Qiu down there who had taken his member in his mouth. He really found himself rereading the same line at least three times before he had assimilated what was written in it and he just wanted to send both Qiu and Mr. Jian to that country. He chewed his lower lip several times so as not to risk moaning for pleasure: Qiu was really trying to drive him crazy in the presence of their leader. It was hot, very hot, but if he had even loosened his tie, the man sitting in front of him would have become suspicious and wanted to prevent it from happening.

Qiu's tongue washed his penis slowly, his head moved at the same speed, but it got faster and faster and Cheng felt really too excited.

He gave the cards back to the Boss, discussing some points, which he didn't really like, with him. Even if he could hold back the moans, it was difficult to mask the wheezing that was forming in his lungs.  The glances that Mr. Jian gave him showed how much that man started to worry, but he didn't ask questions. Not that he cared about his best man's health, but he was sure that everything was fine. Qiu, for his part, in the middle of the discussion stopped with his face against his pants, while Cheng poured sperm into his mouth. In that position he captured any change in his husband's expression and felt him clearly jerking just before releasing his semen. Fortunately for Cheng, Mr. Jian had stood up at that very moment and reached the window, very close to the door. From there, he would never have noticed the presence of Qiu down there, while Cheng was barely twisting on his chair, due to his orgasm. For a few moments he crossed Qiu's eyes and sent him mentally to that country: it had been a very interesting feeling, but he had risked a lot at that point.

"Well, we're done. Thanks for discussing these things and if you feel bad, go home, Qiu can take care of the subordinates and the various work for you.” Mr. Jian said those words with carelessness, but it really seemed like he wasn't feeling well.

"Don't worry, Mr. Jian, I'm fine and I don't need to go home. I'll start working on these things right away."

So in the end he realized that something was wrong. He remained impassive, even though he felt totally embarrassed, which almost never happened. After swallowing everything, Qiu put it all right, so Cheng was able to accompany the Boss to the door, saying goodbye to him. He locked her up as soon as he couldn't hear her footsteps and turned, unsettled, towards Qiu.

"What the hell did you think of? Even take me to an orgasm while he was still-"

He wasn't able to finish since Qiu shut him up with a passionate kiss. He had well imagined that that would be Cheng's reaction, but he also knew very well that he had liked it and not a little. He took him back to his desk and, after breaking the kiss, threw Cheng back on his desk, stripping him of his clothes. He was certainly not over the desire to fuck him, and he would have done so. He licked his rectum, using two fingers to penetrate it, so that he could prepare it well. He wanted to take it sitting on its own, but he didn't want to hurt it, so he would have waited a few moments before doing it seriously. Cheng's moans did not spare themselves in coming out of his lips and Qiu put a handkerchief in his mouth, so as not to risk that his subordinates would hear him. Now he just wanted a good half hour to have sex with him, without any further interruption or he would go crazy. He lowered his pants and boxer, moving his hands over his own member, so that he would become erect again, and turned his husband around, carrying his head against the wood of his desk, while his backside was in the air. After taking off her shoes, he went up to her desk and, when he was standing, penetrated him with a stroke of his kidneys. The preparation had not been much that time, but it entered with a certain ease, without encountering any resistance.

Cheng moaned with pleasure, feeling it inside him: it was a feeling he had wanted to experience all that time and they had finally been able to get to that point. He felt it very deeply, every movement touched his prostate stimulating it more and more. He heard kisses and hickeys being left on his back and went to hide his face in his arm, because all that, at the time, was too much for him too. Qiu's pushes were getting more and more vigorous, Qiu had also started to masturbate him again and it didn't take him long to reach a first, intense orgasm. From there he would have come to that step at least ten times before finishing the intercourse, but he certainly didn't mind.

Having seen him reach orgasm, Qiu momentarily came out of his rectum, so that he could change position without causing him any pain. Cheng remained kneeling on his desk, but this time the upper part of his body was no longer leaning against the wood, he had to hold his hands. He was penetrated deeply again and looked for his husband's lips, after removing the handkerchief, so that she could kiss him.

That touch between their lips was another clash, another dance of their tongues, which continued to look for each other as if their lives were gone. It was full of cravings, desire, pleasure and the physical need to feel the other in some way their own.

At the moment they were having wild sex: the desk was not moving, but the movements and strokes were nice and strong and that was what they both had been waiting to do for a while. Qiu never seemed to want to reach orgasm, even though he was really too excited: he wanted to make Cheng feel really good, to take away any possible residue of strength that the other one still had in his body. At the end of the day, he could take care of the work, while making sure no one disturbed him. Cheng came again and again, his legs, even though he was kneeling, no longer held him, as did his arms. He really felt emptied of everything, too tired to say anything, when he finally heard Qiu's seed fill it. He too came, for the fifth time that morning, almost falling asleep on his desk. The albino instead poured entirely into him and eventually came out of his rectum, caressing her husband's back.

"Rest a couple of hours, I'll take care of everything and make sure no one comes to disturb you."

He was the first to come down from his desk and helped him with both that and dressing, finally having him lie down on the couch in the office. Looking in the closets he also found a blanket, with which he covered him and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Cheng simply smiled at him, thanking him, closing his eyes while his Master was getting dressed, ready to fulfill his duties.

"Good rest, you've earned it."

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: https://qiuchengworld.tumblr.com/


End file.
